


【授权翻译】火焰

by ayarainheart



Series: The Marshland - 中文翻译 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO世界观, Alpha Dean, M/M, Omega Castiel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 发情期, 平行世界 – 童话, 成结, 轻微的半推半就, 鬼火
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 那是一个漆黑的暴风雨夜晚……好吧，事实上，那确实是。Dean在一片沼泽附近徘徊着，生着闷气。因为，要应付他弟弟，多半不是当下最明智的选择。尤其是——有谣言说，在新月之时，那片沼泽因它那闪烁的火焰而闻名。当然，现在，就是新月之时。或者，当Dean跟上了一团闪烁的蓝色火焰后，一切都变得不再一样了。本篇配乐：Jean Sibelius:En Saga Op. 9. (Original 1892 version).





	【授权翻译】火焰

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts).
  * A translation of [Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182503) by [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList). 



> Many thanks to ShippersList for letting me translate this beautiful story into Chinese!

那是一个漆黑的暴风雨夜晚……是啊，没错，Dean哼哼着，一边沿着路面驾驶着他的Baby。那确实是个暴风雨夜晚，现在的雨下得非常大，他都无法看清前方。可他反而在湿滑泥泞的道路上愉快地行驶着。他到底他妈的在那里干什么？他在某个见鬼的相当遥远的地方，偏僻、袅无人烟，那儿的天气简直让普通风暴看起来就像是过家家。他到底见鬼的在想什么呢？

但他确实有很好的理由到这里来。和你那聪·明·到·难·尽·其·才的巨人小弟大吵了一架，那确实是个相当好的理由——就算那是个老生常谈的、发生在Alpha大哥和Beta小弟间的、毫无说服力的争吵。你知道吗？Sam坚定地认为，Dean应该选择一名伴侣，然后安顿下来，建立一个家庭，就好像那很简单一样——选择一名伴侣，咬住脖子·咔嚓·成结，就完事了。Sam多半是对Dean过去总是不停地和各种人上床、并且对床伴的私人生活不怎么挑剔的情况感到非常厌恶。但那也不意味着他能（能？应该？）就这样随便选一个人。就最基本的来说，他的同伴们的气味都不是命中注定的那一个。他曾试图（再次）向Sam解释，并且被（再次）回了个白眼。作为一个聪明的Beta，在理解Alpha求偶模式的各种因素时，Sam总是无药可救地摸不着方向。不，他只是露出了婊子脸，然后说Dean和骡子一样倔，还说Dean就该找个像样的Beta（比如Lisa，因为Sam喜欢Lisa）。

但Dean并不想要什么像样的Beta，他想要一个Omega。他的这种渴望，并没有什么合理的理由。只是，他总有这样的感觉而已。Omega并不稀有，但也不算常见——Dean见过几个，事实上，还在和他们上床的时候获得了极大的快感。而问题是，没有任何Omega会想要和一个没有稳定收入、并且只有高中学历的Alpha结为伴侣、绑定终身。Dean是个笨蛋：他知道他长得很好看，但好看的外表也只能给你带来有限的东西。若是由Omega那一方来进行选择，他知道他能获得的评价并不高。那非常令人沮丧，但对此，他确实也没有什么办法。悲哀的是，Dean，事实上，是个相当居家的男人。数年以来，他总是希望能有一个伴侣、和几个孩子。但现实是，他的那些愿望，在接下来的几年内、恐怕都没什么可能会实现。

尽管如此，他曾不止一次希望，Sam的态度会有所改变。至少，现在Sam应该学会不要再用他那寻找伴侣的计划来审问Dean。Dean正缓缓地、痛苦地开始向着没有伴侣的这个事实妥协。在这个过程里，他才见鬼的不需要任何人来提醒他、自己这悲哀的状态。他又一次感到怒不可遏，在沮丧中，有点用力过猛地狠狠踩下了油门。某种突然倾斜的感觉传来，然后他便意识到、他掉进了沟里。

“操，该死，操，操他妈的混蛋！”他一边骂着脏话，一边从车里爬了出来，评估着受损情况。“哦天哪，我很抱歉，宝贝。你身上都是泥土和垃圾。”他绕着Impala转了一圈，仔细地检查着任何的损伤。在这过程中，他还摔倒了两次。事实证明，唯一受到损伤的，除了Dean的牛仔裤，还有他的自尊。

他从口袋里掏出了手机，检查着信号。没有。棒极了。真他妈的棒极了。他从沟里爬出来，想要测试路面上的信号会不会好一点。当然，它没有好到哪里去。它凭什么会变好？他能把车驶离马路，孤独一人，到某个、随便它是哪儿的偏僻地方，那只是他的运气而已。他的左手边是一片茂密的森林，他根本没有想要去冒险的意思；而他的右手边是某种类似平原的地方。自然的，管它是什么，还有那是什么气味？Dean摇摇头，把雨水从脸上抹去。他还是什么都看不清。他被淋得湿透了，他的靴子上全是泥巴和水，并且他真的很想到一个没有雨的地方，日你大爷一万遍。他可怜的Baby掉到沟里去了，就算Dean再怎么想，他也没法爬进Baby里面去。因为，首先，他真的应该尝试找别人帮忙；其次，要把泥土全部擦干净，这真的很让人火大。

在行驶的途中，他没有看到任何的建筑，所以逻辑上的结论，他应该向前走。他想，在他的Baby内部被糟蹋之前，他至少应该试试、能不能在这荒凉的地方找到某些居住在附近的人。所以，往前走吧。Dean叹了口气，他真的、真的不喜欢走路。如果汽车不是被拿来使用的，又为什么要发明它们呢？步行根本就没有意义，你会出一身大汗、浑身酸疼、饥肠辘辘。还有，哦，见鬼，他的右脚跟是起水泡了吗？

随着他迈着沉重的步伐向前走去，天越来越黑了。这是一条没有铺路面的乡间小路，路上面布满了灰尘，并且，嗯，就像它本身那样，全是泥土。见鬼的它到底为什么会在这里？它似乎没有指向任何地方，并且肯定也没有人住在附近。看在操蛋的份上，在所有颠簸的路面上开车，都不是什么愉快的经历。当然，洪水可能是引起不快的原因之一。再说了，在下大雨的时候，确实没有几条路能让人愉快地行驶。然而，无所谓了。

道路缓缓地上升着，当Dean爬到顶端时，他稍微有点喘不过气。那儿……什么都没有。他的面前连个屁都没有。那条路沿着下坡一路蜿蜒着，那里他妈的没有任何房屋，或是任何Dean可以看见的、人类居住的迹象。只有路面，以及无所谓这到底是什么平地。它看起来像是一片湖，但是湖泊通常是不会在湖中央长出一簇苔藓和青草的，对不对？Dean不太确定，因为他不是在任何自然水源附近长大的。他耸耸肩，决定继续向前走，只是为了确定——不是说这样不会让他身上湿得更厉害。他查看了一下手机信号（依然没有信号），然后继续前进着。

下坡路要好走很多，尤其是在雨势减退的情况下。Dean开始渐渐能够分辨出眼前的景象。道路稍稍向右弯曲着，通向了某个类似于沼泽的地方。他一眼望过去，几乎望不到边际；尽管它很美，但仍有一种不祥的预感笼罩着它。一团团小小的雾气盘旋在它上方，给了它一种梦幻的外表——关于这点，Dean是永远不会向Sam承认的。Dean从来不做白日梦。

最后的几滴雨渐渐落下，空气开始变得清澈。天空依然很黑，Dean看了看手机（没有信号，该死），他注意到现在已经接近午夜了。在乌云散去之后，应该会有更多的光亮才对。Dean皱起了眉，直到他看见细细的新月低悬在空中。没错，一弯残月。连点见鬼的光都不给他，不过，至少它看起来还挺漂亮。

他正沿着道路跌跌撞撞地走着，这时，一道一闪而过的光引起了他的注意。“搞什么鬼——”他皱起眉，转过身，靠近了它，观察着。那是一簇小小的蓝光，就像是老式煤气灯的火焰。无论他多么用力地眯着眼，他都无法看清、到底是谁举着那团火，于是他叫喊起来，“嘿！你好！有人在吗？”

那簇光微微闪了闪，然后开始移动。该死，那一定是某个人！Dean吸了一口气。也许他能够借机把身上擦干，或者，至少他终于能得到帮助了。人总是要心存希望的。Dean开始轻快地向着沼泽、向着那团光走去。在他靠近滨水区后，他失望地发现，那团光离得比他想象的要远。“就知道会这样。”他咕哝着，但继续前行着。

等他来到了水边后，他停下了脚步。无论他现在身上有多湿，他都没可能下去游泳。透过眼角，他看到那团火焰又闪烁了一下，现在来到了他右侧。然后Dean注意到了一条穿过沼泽的狭窄小路。

好吧，这到底有多奇怪？“嘿，你确定这条小路是安全的吗？因为我真的很喜欢我的靴子，我不想失去它们。”他大喊道，但没有得到任何回答。奇怪。他的声音并不羞怯，那个举着提灯的人应该能很清楚地听到他说话。

一阵微风吹过沼泽地，吹动了雾气，带来一股诱人的气息。那就像是雨水的味道，混杂着野生迷迭香、睡莲、还有麝香。Dean深深地吸了一口气，然后无意识地向着气味倾斜着身体。在他这一生中，他从来没有闻过这么美妙的味道，于是他一遍又一遍地闻着那个气味。那个气味拉扯着他，引发了他身体里的某些东西。然后，他毫不犹豫地转过身，沿着那条小路走去。一个遥远的警报在他脑海某处响起，但不知为何，那似乎并不重要，并不足以让他停下脚步。 

***

沼泽安静得让人感到诡异。Dean以为那里至少会有些小动物、或者昆虫、或者任何狗屎玩意儿，但他什么声音都没有听到。这让他稍微觉得有点奇怪，但是，嘿，他又不是什么沼泽专家。他查看着手机上的时间（这次他不再期待会有任何信号了），惊讶地发现、现在才刚过午夜。自从他站在路边，第一次看到那团蓝色的火焰，仿佛已经过了好久好久。说到这个——那团火焰正缓慢地、平稳地沿着小路移动着。Dean小声地咒骂着，加快了步伐。那位伙计至少应该表示礼貌、等等他。

他走得越远，周围的水塘就越浑浊。Dean不知道那些水塘里有没有鱼，不过看起来是不太可能的样子。这些水塘太浅了，而且，什么样的鱼会想要生活在淤泥里？至少可以肯定的是，就算有，也不是Dean想吃的那种鱼。除去那明显的淤泥，沼泽看起来还挺不错。那里有茂盛的草丛、锯齿草、香蒲和苔藓，并且所有一切都笼罩在那美妙的气味中。如果沼泽地都是这么美妙的，那Dean愿意花上更多时间，来辨认各种苔藓。

他停顿了一会儿，向身后瞥去，却发现那条小路不见了。他瞪大了眼睛。事实上，他再也看不清那条路了，周围只有浑浊的水、还有苔藓。“糟糕。”他警惕地吸了一口气。情况并不好，一点都不好。他转过身，发现那团蓝色火焰也不见了之后，他开始感到恐慌。“哦该死，哦该死，哦该死。”Dean低声嘟囔着，抹了一把脸。见鬼的他根本不可能找到回去的路，更不用提，大半夜的在一个该死的沼泽地里闲逛、是多么愚蠢的一件事。他愣在原地，一动不动，捏着自己的鼻梁，试图弄明白自己他妈的该怎么办。

一声微弱的沙沙声，把他吓了一跳，让他从自己的思绪中回过神来。他睁开眼，转过身，看到不远处站着一位年轻人。他的皮肤很苍白，看起来弱不禁风，有着一头深色的乱糟糟的头发、和具有穿透力的蓝眼睛。他穿着一件束腰短袍，一片贴身的、薄到近乎透明的布片，显然不怎么保暖。而他闻起来见鬼的棒极了。当Dean意识到那股气味的源头就站在他跟前，直直地盯着他的眼睛时，Dean惊讶地张大了嘴。

 **那是一个** **Omega** **。发情期的** **Omega** **。**

一股Alpha冲动毫无预兆地淹没了他，几乎让他跪倒在地，他因此发出了咕哝声。搞什么鬼？Dean一直为自己是个理智、头脑冷静的人，而不是什么凭本能行事的动物而感到自豪。他从没有失去过控制，并且他见鬼的非常确定，他现在也不会那么做。他咬着牙，下定了决心，然后摇摇头让自己保持清醒。

“我——呃，你好。”他结结巴巴地说着。“我是Dean。我的车掉进沟里了，我差不多是被困在这儿了。你能帮个忙吗？”那个男人——那个Omega——什么都没有说，只是一直望着Dean。那是某种带着审视的凝望，让Dean觉得皮肤发痒，他突然就产生了一种坐立不安的冲动。沉默在两人之间扩散开来。

Dean咳嗽了一下。“嘿，你是那个举着提灯的家伙吗？”他问道。

那个Omega微微眯起了眼睛，稍稍歪过脑袋。那是个古怪的、就像是小鸟一样的动作。这给了他一种奇异的气氛，并且略微令人不安。Dean没有时间来思考这种感觉，这时，那个Omega突然转过身，开始沿着小路走去。“该死的——”Dean怒气冲冲地跟了上去。

那个Omega一路留下了那股诱人的气味，这让他越来越无法清晰地思考。Dean隐约地感觉到，有些事情不太对劲，但他的大脑却任凭那个念头悄悄溜走。他无视了它，想着不管怎样、那大约不怎么重要，然后试图让注意力集中在自己踏在湿滑道路上的双脚上。当他跌跌撞撞地、几乎摔了个狗啃泥的时候，那个Omega停下了脚步，转过脑袋，对上了Dean的视线，然后他又开始盯着他。那就像是——不对。那是光线搞的鬼，那个Omega的眼睛就像是月亮一样闪着光芒。一定是新月的缘故，而不是什么见鬼的火焰。因为那简直太疯狂了，对不对？Dean摇摇头，让自己从那Omega的气味所造成的迷雾中清醒过来。但是，伙计啊，如果这个男人没有那样一双蓝到极致的眼睛。倘若你长久地盯着那双眼睛，你简直可以沉溺其中——

所~以，这就是他集中注意力的方式。因为，说真的，一边想着“沉溺”，一边在沼泽边上跌跌撞撞地走着——好极了，Dean。

他没有刻意去注意周遭的环境，因为他的所有意识，都集中在了跟随那个Omega上面。当他意识到他们走得越来越快时，那个Omega开始渐渐拉开他们之间的距离——

**_追求伴侣追求_ **

——他的本能爆发了。他听到一声低沉的怒吼，然后无比震惊地意识到，那是他自己发出的声音。在他的一生中，他从没有散发过Alpha式的怒火，也没有追求过任何Omega。所以他对自己的行为感到非常的困惑。或者，如果他还有清醒的神志去那样做的话，他也许会产生困惑。他正渐渐地陷入Alpha求偶的模式，并且完全没有可能——或者意愿——来阻止这种行为。他稍稍抬起下巴，闻着那个Omega的气味，然后跟在他身后慢跑起来。

事实证明，这场追逐、要比他想象的更为困难。沼泽可不是什么适合奔跑的稳固场所，而那条小路到处都是歪歪扭扭的，它穿过了几个水塘，偶尔还绕过一些覆满苔藓的枝条。Dean出了一身汗，喘着气，懊恼地低吼着。他看起来完全没有接近那个Omega，而对方一点没有喘不过气的样子。如果他住在这附近的话，这家伙多半经常训练。

他们来到了某个像是小岛的地方。看到那个Omega放慢了速度，Dean近乎愉悦地吼叫起来。此时，他的气味更为强烈、更为浓郁了，Dean如饥似渴地用力吸了一口气，陶醉在这细微的差别中。他的脑袋因为求偶的冲动而嗡嗡作响，他的牛仔裤里硬邦邦的。而且，他现在真的、真的非常他妈的想要伸手去摸那个甜美的Omega。他的Alpha产生的性奋芳香和那Omega的气味融合到了一起，形成了某种诱人的组合，简直要让Dean失去神志。

那个Omega停下了脚步，剧烈地喘着气。他的皮肤上散发着汗水的光泽，他也是Dean所见过的最为美丽的景象。他犹豫地向着那个纤瘦的身形跨出一步，低声喃喃着一些温柔、安慰的胡言乱语，就好像对方是一只受到惊吓的小动物，随时要准备逃跑。那Omega镇定地站在原地，一动不动，用眼睛注视着Dean的一举一动。他的双眼内仿佛有火焰在燃烧，诡异地让Dean想起了他方才见过的那团蓝色火焰。他刻意用平稳的步伐走向了Omega，稍稍将双手放在身体两侧，好让那Omega看到他的手在做什么。他始终用双眼盯着那Omega的眼睛，一边缓缓地抬起手，小心翼翼地抚上了他的脸颊。一阵有如电击般的振动窜过他的全身，那双蓝眼睛闪烁了一下。Dean倒抽了一口气，那个Omega突然夺路而逃。

他并没有跑多远，随后Dean就抓住了他。Dean擒住他的腰部，将他推倒在地上。那Omega稍稍挣扎了几下，然后发了一下抖，变得一动不动。对方姿态的突然变化让Dean的大脑忽然清醒过来。该死的，他到底在做什么？像个见鬼的蠢货一样追着一个Omega，搞得就像是个强奸犯，而他本不该这样的。他到底他妈的怎么了？他向后坐在自己的小腿上，放开了那个Omega，而那Omega发出了一声温柔的、如同啜泣般的声音。Dean懊恼地咬住了自己的嘴唇——他本不该认为那个声音非常性感，但他控制不住自己。还有，说到强奸……

他小心翼翼地用拇指和食指捏住了Omega的下巴，温柔地转过了他的脸。他的皮肤非常温暖，泛着潮红，还有那双眼睛……Dean无意识地吸了一口气。那双眼睛因为淫欲而显得呆滞，瞳孔扩散得如此严重、甚至都快看不到蓝色了。那Omega呼吸着，轻轻地喘着气，他的嘴稍稍张开，粉色的嘴唇泛着光泽。所有合乎情理的念头都飞出了Dean的脑外，他弯下腰，吻了下去。那Omega的嘴唇在他的嘴唇下方稍稍张开，温顺而又淫荡，屈服在Alpha的身下。Dean把舌头伸了进去，探索着那美妙、湿润的温热之处。那Omega尝起来就像是夏日的雨水和薰衣草，Dean会心甘情愿放纵自己就这么吻上一辈子。

他将他的同伴放平在柔软的地面上，期间没有终止过这个吻。那Omega轻轻地呻吟着，让Dean陷入了狂乱。他撕开了那件束腰短袍，然后一阵滑液的强烈气味迎面袭来。他低吼着，把那Omega——他的Omega——翻了个身，让他跪趴在地上。然后飞快地脱掉了他自己的衣服，将它们扔向了身后，甚至都没转头看一眼它们被扔到了哪里。那Omega的后穴正大量地流出滑液，那些滑液顺着他的大腿一路淌下，Dean情不自禁地迎了上去。他用鼻子磨蹭着Omega的后背，一路向下，留下了一连串湿漉漉的吻。然后继续向下、向下，直到那湿润的穴口。那Omega呼了一口气，弓起后背，摆出了让Dean更方便进攻的姿势。Dean非常开心地遵从了。他饥渴地舔舐着，舌尖舔弄着内里，然后轻轻地啃咬着边缘。同时他温柔地插入了一根手指，随后很快加入了另一根，磨蹭着那顺滑的内部，扩展着他的Omega的身体。Dean的下身硬得发疼，已经开始流出前液。但他下定了决心要做一个体贴的Alpha，让他的Omega做好充分的准备。

那Omega发出一声难耐的呻吟，伸手拍开了Dean的手指，同时顺着他的肩头瞪着他，向后撅起了他的屁股。这时，Dean终于做了决定。“真性急。”Dean喃喃着，但还是坐起身，摆好了位置，将自己顶向了那个湿热的后穴。他缓缓地将自己推入着，感受到了轻微的抗拒。随后，伴随着一下冗长的插入，他将自己整根没入，那无比美妙的湿热紧紧地裹住了他。他的Omega哀号着，向后将身体迎向了他，让Dean彻底陷入了迷失。一切都不再温柔、不再缓慢，而是充满了激烈和粗暴。Dean贴着他的Omega磨蹭着，尽可能深地将自己插入他的身体。并且，比预想的要快，Dean感觉自己的结开始反复拉扯对方的穴口。在Dean差不多是爆开了自己的结后，使得Omega的身体不住颤抖。Dean迎来了高潮，感觉自己这辈子都没这么激烈地射过精。他的视线渐渐泛白，仿佛能看到星星和见鬼的 **烟花** 。他听到那Omega发出了一声哭叫，然后他的四肢失去了力量，瘫倒在地面上。

***

当Dean醒来的时候，他感到温暖而干燥，这令人愉悦的慵懒遍布了他的全身。问题是，他见鬼的完全没有概念，自己到底在哪儿，还有，哦，他没穿衣服。昨天晚上的记忆，充其量是模糊的，不能完全当真。昨晚下了雨，下了很大的雨，然后雨渐渐停了，还有蓝色火光、沼泽、和追逐——哦上帝，他是猥亵了某个可怜的Omega吗？Dean坐起身，用双手捂住脸。他真是糟透了，世界上都没有足够圆滑的借口来让这件事看起来没有问题。还有，他的衣服见鬼的去哪里了？Dean哼哼着，揉了揉自己的脸。他完全不知道，要如何弥补自己犯下的滔天大罪。

他深深地吸了一口气，睁开眼，看着四周。好吧，很奇怪。他在某个……类似于巢的地方。他正坐在一个由苔藓组成的床上；在他的脑袋上方，他可以看到由草编织成的鼓包。这个地方并不大，除了苔藓床和左手边的一堆布料（他的衣服，拜托，但愿那是他的衣服），其他什么都没有。在他的右手边——

哦，你好啊。Dean目瞪口呆地看着身边的裸男。他侧躺着，脑袋枕着左手，睡得很熟。他的脸非常、非常的漂亮，脸颊上带着浅浅的红晕，性感的嘴唇微微张开着。在他的身周，有着一股浓烈的、令人兴奋的气味。

这里到底他妈的发生了什么？

Dean坐了好一会儿，直直地盯着那个男人（Omega，那是个Omega，没错——他的Omega？），思考着，接下来他该怎么做。他能站起来，找到衣服。但他意识到，他完全不知道他在哪儿，而说实话，他并不着急想知道，他到底在哪儿。这个巢感觉相当舒适，闻起来也很棒，就像 **伴侣** 、 **安全** 、还有 **家** 。该死，他真是一团糟。他在这个地方、赤身裸体，躺在某个见鬼的沼泽中央，在一个闻起来像是伴侣的苔藓床上？老实说，真他妈见鬼，他气鼓鼓地想着。

但是，Dean是个非常享受舒适的生物，所以他在那个（他的？）Omega身旁躺了下来，壮着胆靠近了他，小心翼翼地依偎在他身侧。那Omega散发着热量、和某种气味——让Dean的内心感觉就像是化为了温暖的一滩软泥。看着这美丽的生物睡在他的身旁，他感觉自己的脸上露出了快乐的微笑。他不相信那些肉麻的、一·闻·钟·情的故事，或是任何真实伴侣的鬼话。但他无法否认，他确实感觉到了某些东西。作为Dean的本色，他闭上了眼睛，假装自己刚才没有产生过那样的念头。

当他再一次醒来的时候，他四肢摊开、仰面躺着，并且他的右胳膊没有知觉了。造成后者的原因，是某个重量压在了他的身上——一具温暖的身体，紧紧地窝在了他的身侧。当他转过头，想要仔细看看的时候，那具身体迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。首先是一头深色的头发，而等那Omega抬起头，直直地盯着他的眼睛时，他的视线被一片蓝色所侵占。Dean无法移开视线，他失去了时间概念，迷失在这无限的蔚蓝中。就好像那Omega能直视他的内心、直视他的灵魂，一片一片地将他分崩瓦解、将他剖开，然后完全地掌握、他到底是什么样的。在如此仔细的审视下，他多半应该感到不适；但他却反常地没有提出任何异议。相反的，被包围在那Omega温暖的气息中，他诡异地感到了自在、坦然和安全。

“嘿。”他温柔地说道。那Omega眨了眨眼，歪过了脑袋。那是个怪异的、惹人怜爱的动作，Dean情不自禁地微笑起来。“怎么了？”他问道，试探性地伸出手，抚摸着粉色的嘴唇。突然，某些事情涌入了他的脑海，他瞬间愣在了原地。他皱起眉，有某些……某些事情不太对劲。他停下动作，想要集中注意力——然后那份记忆冲破了他那被气味迷晕的脑袋。他警觉地收回了手，坐起身，瞪大眼睛，张大了嘴，然后举起了双手。见鬼，不不不，他做了什么？

“听着，关于昨晚，”他开口说道，没有勇气抬头看着同伴的眼睛，“我真的很抱歉。我不应该——我不是——操。我是个混账，伙计。实在太过分了。”他叹了口气，抹了一把脸。“我不知道我中了什么邪。我从来都不会那样，从来不会。我从来没有失控过，就算我喝了个烂醉，我也没有失控过。我他妈的咆哮了，还抓住了你——我袭击了你，差不多强奸了你！”他摇摇头，补充道，“我非常、非常地抱歉。我知道那已经没什么用了，因为做了就是做了。但是，无论如何，我真的很抱歉。”他还是无法看向那个Omega，蜷缩着、抱着自己。在彻底了解自己是怎样的一个混球后，对自己感到厌恶和羞耻。

没有回答——Dean本来也没期待对方会回应。袭击Omega一直都是非常严重的犯罪，但追逐一个Omega、然后在未经同意的情况下和他们成结……要是Dean能够在监狱里度过一段时间，并且受到严重的制裁，那他都算是幸运的了。这样的事情不是没有——Omega的家族Alpha，出于愤怒的保护欲，反击了侵犯Omega的强奸犯，然后让后者倒在一滩血泊中。至少，他还足够清醒，没有标记那个Omega——或者说，他绝望地希望自己没有这么做。但是，如果他这么做了，好吧，他将不得不面对后果。他叹了口气，把前额搁在了膝盖上。

这可不是他想象中的生命轨迹。排除Sam的设想，Dean 一直都是小心翼翼的，留心着自己的行为；总是反复思考着，来确定他是作为人做出的选择，而不是作为Alpha。在他们的父亲死于一场酒吧斗殴后——后来被称为Alpha领地冲突——Dean向自己发誓，他不会走上他父亲的道路，不会屈服于他的本能，不会退化为一个被他的结所主宰的低等动物。是啊，结果真是棒极了。

Sam一定会失望到极点。但他不会像Dean那样对自己感到失望、羞耻、和愤怒。

他深深地陷入在沉思中，所以，当一只温暖的手抚上他的肩膀时，他真真切切地大叫了一声。他转过头，看到那Omega冷静地坐在苔藓床上，交叉着双腿，完全对他裸露的身体毫不在意——或者，是他们裸露的身体，考虑到Dean也处于他刚出生时的状态。那Omega脸上没有任何表情，除了他的眼睛。他的眼睛就像是蓝色火焰的熔炉，旺盛地燃烧着。Dean再一次被那双眼睛所吸引，无法自控地、移不开视线。所以他只能坐在那里，像是一头被前灯照到的小鹿一样目瞪口呆。

那Omega抬起手，触碰着Dean的脸颊。那份触摸，使得他的身体里迸发出强烈的火花，他震惊地倒抽了一口气。那Omega好奇地歪过了脑袋，然后收回了他的手。失去这份触碰后，Dean感觉那就像是某种生理上的疼痛，然后无意识地呜咽起来。Omega稍稍眯起了眼睛，再次伸出手，摸向了Dean的脸颊。这一次 ，他用手掌捧住了Dean的脸。Dean闭上眼睛，迎向了那份触摸，陶醉于它的温暖、和那份归属感。他听到了某种移动的声音，然后另一只手覆上了他的另一侧脸颊，再是柔软的嘴唇贴上了他的嘴唇。他在震惊和全然的惊讶中睁开了眼睛，感受着那Omega一次又一次亲吻着他。随后他被温柔地、却又坚定地仰面推向了地面。

他毫无反抗地照做了。在他做了这一切之后，动用任何武力都是极其愚蠢的，只会让他的处境恶化。所以他任由自己被推倒，倒向了地面，直到他平躺在那里，那Omega跨坐在他的大腿上。他保持完全不动，等待着，看着那Omega向后靠坐着，任由自己的视线扫过Dean裸露的身躯。那给人感觉无比亲昵，Dean甚至能感觉自己的脸庞和胸口开始泛红。这反应令那双蓝眼睛稍稍瞪大了，随后那Omega弯下腰，就好像Dean泛红的皮肤是件非常有趣的事情。他覆上了Dean的身体，将双手撑在Dean腰臀两侧的苔藓上，他温暖的呼吸抚过Dean的胸口。他们的阴茎彼此磨蹭着，令Dean感到极度恐惧的是，他发觉自己硬了起来。

他牢牢地用双手抵住了Omega的肩膀，小心翼翼地将他从自己身上推了下去。那双蓝眼睛因为愤怒而眯成了一条缝，就好像Dean的举动冒犯了他。Dean举起了双手，平视着Omega的眼睛。

“不是说我不想要你。因为，我想我这辈子都从没这么想要过任何东西。但这样是不对的。我表现得就像是个混蛋，并且……我伤害了你——上帝啊，就像现在，除了操你，我别的什么都不想。但是，”他吞咽着，“我不能。我不能占你便宜，不能再一次那样对你。”他声音沙哑地低声说道。

在Dean来得及反应之前，那双蓝眼睛狂怒地闪烁了一下，然后他就被用力推到了地上，双手被扣在脑袋两侧。那Omega的脸和他只有咫尺的距离，蓝色的眼睛有如在燃烧。无论他怎样尝试，他根本无法动弹。好、好吧。这看起来很脆弱的Omega根本一点都不脆弱。Dean咽了一口水。“我就……躺在这里，行吗？”他一边说着，一边露出一个虚弱的微笑。蓝眼睛里的眼神变得柔和下来，转变成赞同的眼神，然后那Omega向后靠坐着，继续着他方才的审视。Dean闭上了眼睛，在心里呻吟着。这一切错得如此离谱，而他却连一句话都说不出来——不过，他也不像是有选择的样子。他就这么平躺着，想着上帝和国家和狗屁，对不对？但是，随着温暖的手指抚上他的面颊，所有逻辑都彻底被抛弃。

一切都集中在了触摸、感觉、和气味上。那些手指抚过他的眉毛、鼻子、还有他的脸颊，随后挪向了他的嘴唇。拇指温柔地爱抚着、描绘着他的唇线，让Dean微微颤抖起来。他感觉Omega把左手撑在了他的右肩上，同时，温暖的手指沿着他的嘴唇一路摸向了他的喉咙。Dean知道他不应该这么做——但他还是向后仰起了头，暴露了他的喉咙。那感觉是如此的美妙。随后，他的舌头开始顺着他的脉搏舔舐着。除了发出呻吟，他现在什么都做不了。

他变得一团乱——悸动着、渴求着、颤抖着，感受着Omega沿着他的胸口，一路落下湿漉漉的、深情的吻，直至他的胸口。Dean从来没有过这般经历。当嘴唇擦过他的乳头时，他的呼吸窒住了，一切仿佛都停滞了一秒。随后，是舌头和牙齿的触感，让Dean仰起头，呻吟起来。因为那融合了痛苦和快感——感觉太好、太好了。他徒劳地试图回报他的好意，但那Omega将他的双手重新扣在了地上。Dean接受了暗示，便把注意力集中在、如何让自己呼吸上面。那Omega带着好奇，用手指和舌头探索着他的身体，爱抚着他的每一寸皮肤。这让Dean感觉自己是如此强烈地被爱着、被珍惜着，他简直要因此而哭泣。

他闻到那令人迷醉的滑液气味开始变得强烈，而他的Omega向上挪动着，再次亲吻着Dean。他感觉液体顺着他的Omega的大腿流淌而下，滴到了他的腹股沟那儿。他的阴茎翘了起来，贴向了他的肚子，前液在它的头部泛出光泽，它硬得简直见鬼的发疼。他用尽所有残存的意志力，才没有让自己抓起那Omega，将他翻过身，然后尽情地操他。

他睁开眼睛，看到Omega那双饱含性欲的眼睛也同样盯着他。他伸出手，抚摸着那两片粉色的、漂亮的嘴唇，然后用手捧住了他的脸颊。Omega温柔地呼了一口气，贴向了他的手掌，而那便是Dean所需要的邀请。他抬起头，将两人的嘴唇贴到了一起。那是个温柔的、充满爱意的吻，没有匆忙、也没有狂乱，只有两人奢侈地享受着对方。Omega贴着他的嘴唇，张开了自己的嘴，任由Dean侵入，屈服于他的唇舌之下。

Dean用左手将自己的身体撑起来，期间未曾停下过那个亲吻，然后盘起双腿，让他的Omega完全坐到自己的大腿上。他的阴茎紧贴着他的Omega湿滑的臀缝，这份触感使得他的臀部不由自主地向上弓起。Omega贴着他的嘴唇呻吟着，这简直是他所听过的最性感的声音，几乎要让他就这么射出来。他伸出左手，抓住了对方纤瘦的腰肢，同时用右手爱抚着他的Omega后颈处蜷起的头发。他紧紧拥抱着眼前这美丽的生物，亲吻着他，就好像他的生命仰仗于此。这让他感觉自己变得完整，让他产生了某种归属感。他的Omega一边亲吻着他，一边抬起了他的臀部，稍稍挪动着，然后，就像那样，Dean的阴茎回到了它原本属于的地方。那份紧致、湿滑的感觉，还有那份热度、简直令人无法承受。Dean呻吟着，中断了那个吻，将他的额头贴在了他的Omega的额头上。他一边喘着气，一边闭上了双眼，在这份亲密和亲昵中，他感到狂喜不已。与此同时，那Omega将他的双腿环绕在Dean的腰侧，使得他和自己贴得更近。

Dean感到惭愧，感到受宠若惊，并且感觉到了彻底的爱意。他睁开眼睛，发现他的Omega正盯着他。在双方都了然的情况下，他们开始一起摆动身体，交换着轻吻和喘息。Dean贴着那苍白、温暖的皮肤，呢喃着深情和充满爱意的话语。完全不在意自己说的话是否太柔情，又或者，那个Omega根本一个字都听不懂。

他们紧紧地拥抱着对方，一边以慵懒地节奏共同摆动着身体，将脸埋在对方的颈窝里。空气里弥漫着浓厚的 **爱** 、 **伴侣** 、 **安全** 和 **家** 的气息。仿佛这世间的一切都陷入了停滞。只有Dean、和他的Omega，在一起，相互缠绵，无视着周遭的世界。

那便是天堂。

他感觉到Omega迎来了高潮，在仅仅继续了几下动作后，Dean也跟上了他的步伐。他长久地、忘情地亲吻着他的Omega，直到他无法呼吸，才放开了对方。他抚摸着他的Omega的眉骨，用拇指温柔地抚过因为亲吻而肿胀的嘴唇。在他的一生中，Dean从未有过这样的感觉。

“你到底是谁？”他轻轻地问道，“在我这一生中，你又去了哪里？”

那Omega一句话都没说，只是把脑袋埋在了Dean的颈窝里，然后温柔地将Alpha推到了地上。他们纠缠在一起，陷入了昏睡，Dean的结依然深深地埋在他的Omega的身体里。

***

当他醒来时，就只剩他一人。他们做爱后留下的气味依然在空气里残留着，Dean感觉到胸口一片温暖。那感觉棒极了——简直太棒了！找到一个能让他感到如此轻松自在的人，就是个奇迹，并且Dean一定会坚持到底。他都无法记起，上一次他感到如此满足，是什么时候的事情了。能够完全开放、暴露弱点地面对一个人；各种层面上的完全裸露、并且被完全接受，是一种令人意想不到的感觉。

现在，他必须要做的，便是找到他的Omega的家族Alpha、提出正式的求婚，然后祈祷那Omega会答应。但首先，他多半应该先找到那个男人。提前给他个预警，才是慎重的做法。他想知道，这里是否还有其他的类似这样的巢；还是说，这是某种用于交配的巢（他能知道就有鬼了，郊区的居民可能会比较奇怪），而他的Omega的家人就住在附近的某幢房子里。考虑到他们让自己家的Omega在发情期的时候到处乱跑，那应该是个相当有趣的家庭。相反地，Dean并没有在抱怨的意思。

他寻找着他的衣服，在地上一堆乱七八糟的东西里发现了它们（他先前注意到的那堆布料，就是他的衣服，感谢上帝），然后小心翼翼地穿上了衣服。因为潮湿的、粘着苔藓的衣服，贴在裸露的皮肤上，还真他妈的不好受。

他的肚子咕咕地叫了起来，他在巢周围搜了一圈，没能找到任何食物。好奇怪。通常Omega们会准备一堆吃的东西，因为他们的发情期相当地令人讨厌（是个贱人）。Dean哼哼着，对着自己用的双关语翻了个白眼，然后向着外面走去。

现在还是凌晨时分，太阳刚刚从地平线露出一点踪影。哪儿都找不到那个Omega，Dean因此皱起了眉头。沼泽基本是平地，这里没有太多可以躲藏的地方（除此之外，为什么那个Omega要躲着他？），那就意味着，他的Omega跑去了相当远的地方。Dean感到一丝担忧，因为他本该知道他的Omega去了哪里。如果他这么快就失去了他的Omega，那他就是个差劲的Alpha。他叹了口气。在沼泽里寻找一个人，是件相当糟心的事情，但他至少得尝试一下。他抬起头，用鼻子呼吸着清凉的晨间空气，试图找到些线索——该从哪里开始寻找。沼泽本身带着强烈、刺鼻的气味，但在那股气味之下，他可以闻到一股熟悉的野生迷迭香、睡莲、和麝香的气息。他不禁咧嘴笑了起来。淘气的Omega不应该从他的Alpha身边跑开。

他开始漫不经心地向着那股熟悉的气味走去。他身周的沼泽开始渐渐苏醒过来，昆虫们嗡嗡直叫，一些吓人的蜥蜴在草丛里爬来爬去。Dean感到开心、无忧无虑，而事实上这很吓人——因为他还不习惯。Dean Winchester身上通常不会有好事发生，那是可以肯定的。他感觉自己的心情正在变坏，便有意识地想要让这压抑的念头散去。他想要这个——他想要他的Omega；他想要这种在胸口徘徊的、温暖愉悦的感觉；他想要这种温柔和爱抚；他想要一切。

带着他的坚定和信念，他继续前进着。巢位于某个类似小岛的地方，有着一堆小草和苔藓，周围是一圈池塘。这里看不到其他的巢，意味着他的Omega孤身一人，而他的家人也在很遥远的地方。Dean强烈希望那Omega没有跑去找他的家族Alpha，然后让他（或者她）来狠狠地把Dean揍一顿。那会令人非常地不愉快，尤其是Dean满脑子都是和他结为伴侣的念头。另一方面，他非常地确定——那Omega也有着某种感觉，否则他就不会像那样和Dean做爱。

哦，说到做爱……那就是另一回事了。Dean之前也遇到过相当令人惊叹的一夜情，但没有任何经历可以和这个相比，差得远了。那是他这辈子里最为温柔、感官、亲昵的经历，并且它差不多让他忘了任何一个可能的床伴。不过Dean也不想再和其他人上床了。他的脑海里充满了蓝眼睛，还有野生迷迭香、睡莲、和麝香，并且他很确定，他会让他的余生都被这些所充满。前提是——假设他能找到他的Omega。

他渐渐找到了去往滨水区的路，然后注视着雾蒙蒙的沼泽。Dean能够理解住在这里的魅力——这番景象差不多是令人感到放松、平静的，并且这让他想要坐下，呼吸着这里的空气。他正准备这么做的时候，某些东西却在他的余光里闪了闪。他转过身，发现距离海岸不远的地方，有着一团蓝色的火焰正来回跳动着，他不禁皱起了眉。它看起来和他昨晚追随的那团提灯里的火焰一模一样。他慢慢地摇了摇头，因为那简直太奇怪了。

就在他看着它的时候，那团火焰飘得越来越近了。而等它碰到海岸后，它闪了闪，开始变形。那团闪烁的火焰变成了他一直在找的那个Omega，Dean震惊地倒抽了一口气。

他悲痛地意识到，那个让他——上帝啊……那个让他陷入爱河的人，事实上并不是人类。他盯着他，发着抖，瞪大了眼睛，看着这个 **东西** 慢慢地站了起来，开始向他走来。他—— **它** ——以一种古怪的优雅姿态移动着，Dean只能将这称为掠夺性的美丽，它的眼睛有如蓝色熔炉，裸露的皮肤散发着光泽。Dean想要后退，但他动弹不得，愣在了原地，无法移动。看着这 **不知道是什么** 慢慢靠近了他。Dean闭上了眼睛，转过头，暴露了他的脖子。他确信，他就要死了，而他唯一感到遗憾的事情、便是他都不知道这东——哦操，他都不知道 **他的** **Omega** **的** 名字。

但他没有死。相反的，那Omega闻了闻他的脖子和下巴，嘴唇轻蹭着Dean隔夜长出来的胡茬。Dean呜咽着，感觉他的阴茎在裤子里抽动了一下。哦上帝啊，如果他就要死了的话，至少他是快乐地死去的。Omega将他的双手伸到了Dean的亨利衫下面，抚摸着他的腹部和腰臀，让Dean的呼吸变得困难起来。他知道他本应该感到害怕，因为他正被一个怪物摸来摸去，但说实话，他根本他妈的不在乎。他放手了，交出了自己，并且完全感到没有问题。

他的衣服被匆匆忙忙地脱掉了，随后他就被仰面推到了地上，看着那Omega跨坐在他身上，轻轻动了一下臀部，裹住了他的阴茎，在一下有力的动作中，便彻底坐了下去。Dean的双眼颤动着，感受着他的Omega开始激烈地摆动身体，而Dean就这么躺在那里，接受着这一切。那是某种东西的边缘，一种不顾一切的渴望和令人心碎的哀伤，一种全方位的孤独，让Dean感到一阵心痛。他睁开眼睛，看着这坐在他身上的生物，骑着他，半睁着眼睛，脸颊浮起一层红晕，并且如此见鬼的漂亮，简直让Dean想要哭出来。他抬起手，抚摸着他的Omega的大腿和屁股，然后是他的胸口，试着将每一个细节、每一条曲线和每一个凹陷都牢记于心——因为他并不确定，他是否有资格拥有 **这些** 。

他不自觉地发出了一声抽泣，蓝眼睛因此睁大了起来，牢牢地盯着他的双眼。Dean无法移开他的视线，感觉自己仿佛要被吸入到这燃烧的蓝色中。同时那Omega更加激烈、更为快速骑在他身上，形成了某种疯狂的节奏，Dean一下一下地迎合着他。他感到一股灼热在他的腹股沟汇聚，他知道他快到了，很快就要到了，但他想要—— **需要** ——让这一切继续下去。因为，不知为何，他知道，这就是了。他感觉他的Omega的屁股抖了一下，然后他向后仰起头，发出了无声的尖叫，紧紧地裹住了Dean，紧接着那美妙的湿热紧致就将Dean推向了边缘。Dean大叫着射了出来，接着那Omega一掌拍在了Dean的胸口，正中他心脏的位置。之后，一切便陷入了黑暗。

***

在十月的一个阴冷的早晨，Dean睁开了眼睛，感觉身上湿哒哒的，非常疲劳，并且他妈的浑身都很痛。他完全不知道他见鬼的到底在哪儿，还有，搞什么鬼，天气这么冷，他居然光着屁股。他环视着四周，让他感到欣慰的是，在他身边的一堆乱糟糟的东西里发现了他的衣服。他飞快地穿上了它们，因为尴尬而脸颊发热。幸运的是附近看不到任何人——他似乎独自一人待在某个偏远的地方，在一个充满泥巴的……沼泽地？ **搞什么鬼？** 他的胸口有一种奇怪的刺痛感。带着好奇，他扯起了他的T恤。当他看到他的心脏上方留下了一个手掌印时，不禁瞪大了眼睛。他小心翼翼地摸了摸那个掌印，在他感觉到一阵微弱的悸动从掌印处传出，直直窜向他的—— **什么？** ——下体时，他倒抽了一口气。有那么一秒钟，那个手印泛出了淡淡的蓝色光芒，然后，它便消失不见了。“真他妈奇怪。”Dean嘟囔着，放下了他的T恤，弯下腰开始系鞋带。他的胸口为什么会有个掌印？他昨晚到底做了什么？难道他，像是，在一片沼泽里自慰了？一边坐在泥巴上，一边牢牢地抓着自己的胸口？他可真是比他曾想过的都要更加变态。

他疑惑地摇摇脑袋。无论Baby在哪里，他都必须回到她身边，然后回到他的公寓里。他想洗个澡，吃点东西，换上干净的衣服，当然，没必要按照这个顺序来进行。岸边都是潮湿的泥土，非常滑，他跌跌撞撞地向着路边走去，一路上滑倒了一次又一次。幸运的是，他看到Baby就在附近；但不幸的是，她在沟里。Dean低声嘟囔起来。 **生活真他妈操蛋，** 他是没可能独自一人把Baby拖出来的，那就意味着他必须得给Sam打电话。他查看着手机，发现有6通来自Sam未接来电的3封语音邮件——假设那也是Sam发来的。他叹了口气，给他弟弟拨了电话。

Sam终于在翻滚的巨浪中感到了一丝安慰，他对着他的“混蛋大哥”咆哮着，说他又一次像个蠢货一样在夜晚中消失不见。在Dean无数次放弃解释发生在他身上的事之后（因为他 **根本不知道，** **Sam** **，看在见鬼的份上！** ），然后兴致缺缺地告诉了他，要怎么找到他。Sam发起了牢骚——因为他是Sam——但最终他给Dean回了电话，告诉Dean他给某个叫作Bobby的Beta支付了报酬，让他开车送他。Dean只要等着就行。

外面还是很冷，于是Dean裹紧了他的夹克衫，把手伸进口袋里，让手指变得暖和起来。他的右手碰到了某种粗糙的东西，于是他把它拿了出来，然后发现自己瞪着一枝野生迷迭香。

“我的口袋里怎么会有垃圾？”他嘟囔着，但那只是某种心不在焉的发言。他古怪地被这枝迷迭香吸引了，于是他把它放到了鼻子下面。他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，一股浓郁的气味和一阵强烈的感情如同雪崩般降临到他身上。他瞬间充满了 **家** 和 **爱** 的感觉；而当他因为一种 **失去** 的感觉而呜咽出声时，他几乎要因为胸口的压力而窒息了。他站在那里，大脑一片空白，不知道到底发生了什么。但他知道，这枝迷迭香是他此生中最为珍贵的东西。

Sam花了几小时才找到Dean，然后又花了更多的时间来把Baby从沟里拖出来——尽管那个据说是Bobby的人用他的拖车完成了大部分的工作。到了那时，Dean终于让自己冷静了下来，并且以“精疲力竭”为借口，选择让Sam开车——这瞬间就让Sam起了疑心。他时不时地瞥着Dean，张着嘴，似乎想要问什么。用不了多久，Dean就受不了了。“什么？”他不耐烦地问道。

“到底发生了什么，Dean？”Sam问道，感到非常困惑。“你没事吧？”

“你他妈的觉得发生了什么呢，贱人？”Dean咕哝着，望着窗外。他身体上和情感上都透支了，并且 **真的** 不想谈论或者思考。但他知道，Sam是不会这么轻易让他敷衍过去的。

“不知道，混球。你闻起来怪怪的。就像是，”Sam犹豫了一下，“……像是你和谁 **结为了伴侣** ，之类的。”

“说真的，”Dean冷冷地说着，“我在一个见鬼的沼泽里参加了一场见鬼的睡衣派对。我他妈的能和谁结为伴侣？一只该死的蜻蜓？”

他对着Sam竖起了手指，然后转过脑袋，像是要准备睡觉。他的胸口依然有刺痛感，并且他无意识地摸着自己的胸口。在他的脑海深处，有着某种 **蓝色** 的感觉。但每当他试图抓住那份蓝色，它便消失不见了。

“Dean，拜托。我很担心你，好吗？另外，你能活下来就已经是奇迹了。因为这片沼泽在新月的时候非常的危险。”

Dean根本懒得睁开眼睛，只是发出了哼哼声。

Sam翻了个白眼。“我说真的，Dean。这片沼泽记载着当地的传说：许多离奇的失踪事件，都发生在新月时刻，失踪的都是年轻的Alpha，之后再也没有人见过他们。我很高兴你没事，伙计。”

“这一定是你的‘老太太俱乐部’里的某种八卦。下次又会是什么，一边织毛衣一边讲鬼故事？”Dean嘲讽道，紧紧地闭上了眼睛，防止热泪顺着他的面颊流淌而下。之前发生了 **某些事情** ，某些重要的事情，而他却根本想不起来到底发生了什么。他知道，他本该为自己依然活着而感到高兴。但他却感到异常的空虚，并且见鬼的非常 **失落** ，所以一点也高兴不起来。他抚摸着那枝牢牢地塞在他上衣胸袋里的野生迷迭香，它淡淡的气味飘进了他的鼻子里，诡异地让他感到一丝安慰。

Sam什么都没有说。但Dean能够感觉到，他有时仍会偷偷瞥他几眼。

在那之后，他们再也没有说过话。

***

在他经历了沼泽之夜后，Dean感觉自己变得反常起来。他喜怒无常，愈发频繁地对着Sam发脾气。在几次“哦·Dean·来·大·姨·夫·了”的无力玩笑后，Sam平静地叫他滚开，然后让他去找个伴。Dean让自己忙碌起来、去酒吧喝酒、和其他人上床。但前两个让他感到了空虚，而最后那个差点让他把他的床伴从床上扔下去（这个， **呃** ，不怎么好）。他甚至给Baby洗了几次车，打了蜡，但就算那样也起不到任何作用。他就像是从栏杆上摔了下来，感觉自己像是自己生命里的局外人，并且他不知道原因是什么。他唯一知道的就是，那枝野生迷迭香代表了 **爱** ，而他的夜晚总是充斥着燃烧的蓝色、和温暖的皮肤。

在下一次新月之时，Dean回到了沼泽。他没有想明白是为什么，但他知道，他必须回到那里去。他把Baby开到了他醒来的那个地方，停好车后，走向了滨水区。他 **寻找着** ，但他不知道他在寻找什么。那个消失了很久的掌印诡异地让他的胸口抽痛了一下，他无意识地将手覆上了掌印的位置。希望这样多少能有用。

他坐在岸边，望着沼泽。它非常平静，非常美丽，小小的雾气盘旋在它上方。Dean感觉到了 **家** ，感觉到了 **平静** ，这明明相当的古怪。但考虑到这是他这个月第一次产生这样的念头，他便没有质疑自己。时不时地，他想，他在空气中闻到了某种熟悉的气味。像是新鲜的雨水，像是白色睡莲，还有他深爱的野生迷迭香。但在他能抓住那股气味之前，它就已经消失不见了。

那天晚上，他没有睡着。他坐在那里、等待着、犯着相思之苦，直至早晨降临。他叹了口气，开车回了家。

待到下一次新月之时，Dean又一次，回到了沼泽。


End file.
